Wolfs and Swords
by USSExplorer
Summary: A legend from the Commonwealths past appears to help the Restored SC, but will his help be enough to save the universe?
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing from the show. 

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

"_To cherish what remains of the Earth and to foster its renewal is our only legitimate hope of survival_."   
Wendell Berry 

------------------------------------------- 

Takes place in the seocnd half of season 2. 

------------------------------------------- 

As the _Maru_ approached the colony, Dylan was reviewing the request sent to him. 

_Capt. Hunt,_

_I understand that you wish to rebuild the Systems Commonwealth. I would be able_

_to provide ship repairs and fire support free of charge. While this may seem like a prank or trap,_

_I assure it is not and the group I represent would be interested in working towards a restored SC._

_Meet me at Guar's Bar on Betelgeuse IV._

_Look for a man with green eyes, red hair and a facial scar._

_Dr. D. Livingstone_. 

Hunt walked onto the bridge and found Tyr and Beka waiting for him. 

"Comments on this Doctor?" 

"Captain," Tyr spoke, looking as sceptical now as he had when the message first arrived three days ago. "I still believe this is a trap. But if your silly ideals wish to investigate then I will accompany you to ensure your safety." Dylan smiled. 

"I didn't know you cared." 

"I don't, but I believe the ship would not be pleased by your death." Beka tried not to laugh. 

"That's an understatement." Turning to Dylan she continued, "I agree with Tyr on this one Dylan. What kind of doctor is he slash she?" Dylan smiled, 

"Actually Beka I think it may be a reference to an old earth story. It may well be a code on how to identify ourselves. I had Rommie look it up and find out a little about Doctor David Livingstone." 

---------- 

The trio entered the bar and looked for their target. They spotted the man in the far corner matching the description and walked over to him. 

"Dr. Livingstone I presume?" The man looked up from his drink and smiled. His beard and hair were dark red, as though they had been soaked in blood. 

"Yes?" Dylan extended his hand. 

"I'm Henry Stanley. I was sent to find you." The man shook Dylan's hand indicated for them to sit down. 

"Well done captain Hunt. I see you realised the code." Dylan returned the smile. 

"Yes. I figured that not many people would sign their name to a courier message in such formal fashion." He turned and indicated his crew, "May I introduce Beka Valentine, my first officer, and Tyr Anasazi, my weapons officer." The doctor shook hands with each in turn. "And you are Doctor...?" The doctor smiled. 

"Actually my friends call me Arthur." Before Arthur could continue a group of 10 humans approached. Their leader spoke. 

"Are you 'Red Wolf' ?" Beka and Tyr looked at Arthur, could this me the legendary Red Wolf. Arthur just smiled. 

"If I am?" 

"Then you are coming with us." The leader snorted. Arthur just stood and approached the group. 

"Why would I do such a thing?" The group were now getting agitated. 

"We are going to claim the bounty on your head." Arthur began to pace, 

"Now let's think about this." He began to count on his fingers. "First you would have to take me alive, as I'm worth substantially more alive. Second, you would then have to get me past anyone looking to make a quick buck. And lastly, why would the Drago-Katsov pay an _inferior _human when they could just kill you themselves." A murmur began to rise from the group. 

"So what do you suggest then?" The leader asked. Arthur stopped pacing and pulled a credit chip from his pocket. 

"On this chip is 25,000 credits. I suggest you take it and be on your way." The Leader grabbed the chip and the group left the bar. Arthur sat back down. 

"You should not have paid them the money." Said Tyr. "They were not worth it." Arthur pulled out a small device and pressed a small red button. Simultaneously an explosion could be heard nearby. Tyr began to smile. 

"Then again, maybe there are." Both Tyr and Arthur laughed. Beka and Dylan were shocked. 

"Did you just blow them up?" Asked Dylan. Arthur stood and motioned for the others to do the same. 

"Let's just say the Red Wolf doesn't negotiate with scum. I suggest we leave before any local 'Law' arrives." The group left the bar and headed to the _Maru._

---------- 


	2. Silly Dragons

Chapter 2: Silly Dragons 

"_At times one remains faithful to a cause only because its opponents do not cease to be insipid._" 

Friedrich Nietzsche 

------------------- 

As they approached, Arthur stopped. 

"I'll head to my own ship and meet you in orbit, High Guard frequency 23-alpha." With that Arthur walked away. Once on board the _Maru_ Dylan looked at the other two, 

"OK, dish. What do the pair of you know of this 'Red Wolf'?" 

"Where to start." Beka said. "OK. Here's a little history lesson for you Dylan. Following the collapse of the Commonwealth and the Nietzschean Alliance, the galaxies fell into chaos. Tyrants began to appear all over, slavery appeared as well. As the galaxies collapsed into fractured groups and empires, stories began to surface of a small group of men, wearing High Guard uniforms, who fought the corrupt and the slavers. The most famous of these, and the one from which the legend was born, was on Theises V about 270 years ago." Beka looked over at Tyr, "Do you wish to tell this part?" Tyr smiled. 

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Beka just grinned. "Very well. On Theises V was a small colony of humans, farmers I believe, who were of no significance except that their planet was in Drago-Katsov space. The Drago-Katsov send two destroyers to claim the planet and in-slave the colonists. The colonists naturally refused, so a force of 150 warriors were sent against the unarmed colonists, some 500 in all. When the warriors arrived at the settlement, only one person was waiting, a human male. Of the 150 sent against the village, only one survived, the only female in the force. When she informed the ships' in space a nuclear barrage was ordered. Before that was fired a solitary slip fighter was launched. Nothing was heard of the destroyers again. About a week later, the prides Alpha received the commanders head and the two destroyers name plaques in a package with a simple note. It read, 'Attack civilians again and you will die'. The note was signed 'Red Wolf'." 

Dylan stood in awe thinking this over. A single human had destroyed two Nietzschean destroyers in a single slip fighter. Now someone claiming to be the legendary Red Wolf wished to help him in his quest to rebuild the Commonwealth. There was still one thing bothering him. 

"How did he get such a name?" Beka smiled and looked at Tyr who grimaced. 

"I'll tell you that part Dylan. When he returned to the colonists' hiding place, he was soaked in blood from head to toe. It is said that he has a tattoo of a wolf over his heart and a double helix and sword one on his forearm." Dylan began to say something but Beka cut him off. 

"How can this be the 'Red Wolf'?" Beka asked. Dylan just nodded, "He is said to be immortal. More likely he is an AI or a clone of the original." The comms light began flashing, "Why don't you ask him." Beka opened the link, "This is the _Eureka Maru_. Go ahead." 

"This is Arthur. Would you open the doors to one of your cargo bays so I can dock. My slip drive is on the fritz." 

"Sure. Bay door 4 opening now. Welcome aboard." 

"Thanx. See you in a few minutes." As Arthur arrived on the _Marus_' bridge an explosion rocked the small ship. 

"What the hell? Beka who's firing on us?" Ask Dylan. Without taking her eyes off the navigation screen Beka replied. 

"Guessing by the friendly message for our guest I'd be guessing the Drago-Katsov." Dylan cursed under his breath the turned to Tyr, "Hail them." 

"You want to talk to them?!" Asked Arthur. Beka smiled while Tyr smirked and answered for Dylan, 

"He likes to do this. Talk first shoot later." Arthur just threw up his arms, 

"High Guard Combat Protocols. Stupidest book ever written." After his little rant he turned to Dylan, "I'm going down to the engine room just in case." Dylan just nodded and opened the comms. "This Captain Dylan Hunt of the Systems Commonwealth, to whom do I have the pleasure of talking." On the screen a Nietzschean bridge appeared centred on one figure, 

"Ah the great Captain Hunt. I am Captain Napoleon Kahn of the Drago-Katsov. I have no quarrel with you Captain but I insist that you hand over your guest." 

"May I ask why?" 

"He is wanted for questioning in relation to several terrorist attacks in Drago-Katsov space." 

"And if I refuse?" 

"Captain, you are in a tugboat I, on the other hand am in command of two Nietzschean destroyers." 

"Good point. Give me one minute to discuss this with my crew." 

"Very well captain, one minute no more." With that the screen went blank. 

"OK captain what's you're plan." 

"Beka set course for Sinti." Beka engaged to engines and moved the ship as the Nietzschean destroyers open fire. The internal intercom clicked, 

"I guess we're running back to the Andromeda?" Came Arthur's voice. 

"Yes." Replied Dylan, "She's at Sinti." 

"I have another idea. Head over to Sinox XII, I have small surprise of my own waiting. I had a feeling the Nietzscheans might interfere." Tyr was intrigued, 

"What kind of surprise?" At that point Arthur walked back onto the bridge. 

"As you may or may not know, the wolf is a pack animal. My pack is waiting." 

"And the pack contains...?" Asked Dylan. Arthur just smiled, 

"Now that would spoil the surprise. As much as you doubt me, Sinox is a hellava lot closer than Sinti and I'm betting there's and ambush on the way back." 

"He has a point." Remarked Tyr, "Much as I loathe to admit it, The Drago-Katsov have set ambushes before and Sinox is significantly closer." 

"Sinox it is. Beka?" 

"All ready on it." The _Maru_ turned away from the Destroyers and headed for Sinox. 

---------- 


	3. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 3: Ghosts of the Past 

"_Who controls the past now, controls the future. Who controls the present now, controls the past._" 

George Orwell 

-------------------- 

As the ship exited slipstream Arthur turned on the comms, 

"Besieging Athena goddess of wisdom, your help is required." Beka turned to Dylan and mouthed 'Athena'. Dylan just shrugged. "This is the goddess Athena, who dares besiege me." 

"It is I Zeus. It seems I've left my thunder-blots at home and I have a pesky dragon problem on the way." 

"Acknowledged Zeus. Head to co-ordinates 342 mark 32. I'll have the others ready." Arthur turned to Dylan. 

"You're call. You still have time to run for Sinti or you can head to the co-ordinates." Dylan turned to Beka. 

"Take us in." The _Maru_ flew for the arranged point as the Drago-Katsov force exited slipstream. 

"It appears they have support too. I'm reading five destroyers, a cruiser and three dozen _Garuda_ class fighters." As they approached the point, Beka turned to Arthur, 

"You do realise the meeting point is inside that asteroid belt?" 

"Not quite. Once at the point emit a signal on frequency fifty-four and pull-up hard." Beka did as instructed and pulled away as form behind the belt emerged a _Glorious Heritage_ class cruiser, two _Siege Perilous_ class destroyers and three frigates. The ships opened up on the Nietzschean task-force with no regard. Dylan stared at the cruiser. It was painted pure white. 

"I know that ship." Arthur just smiled. 

"Thought you might. It's the _Perpetual Wisdom_. The destroyers are the _White Fang_ and the _Black Scar_. The others are the _Pinta_, the _Nina_ and the _Santa Maria._" They sat and watched the battle unfold before them. 

"I thought the _Wisdom_ was destroyed over Earth." The former High Guard vessels had routed the enemy and were giving chase. Just as the last enemy Destroyer activated its slipstream drive, a missile volley ripped into its hull blowing the ship apart. The pack turned around and approached the _Maru_. 

"This is Athena, are you okay?" 

"We're fine. Prepare the guard. I've found him." Answered Arthur. 

"You found.. Yes Sir. Welcome back." The link went dead. 

"Beka, take us in." 

"Sure Dylan." 

---------- 

As the foursome exited the hanger, a platoon of troops in Lancer armour approached. Tyr reached for his weapon. 

"Relax Tyr. It's an honour guard." Said Dylan. As the guard took up positions on either side of the group Arthur stepped forward to greet a blond woman with sky-blue eyes. 

"Arthur you're back." Said the woman and walked up to hug him. Arthur returned the hug. 

"It's okay child. You really think I'd let them get me when we're this close." Arthur turned to face the _Andromeda _crew. Before he could say anything Beka spoke, 

"How the hell did you get a ship of the line up and running." Arthur gave Dylan a full High Guard salute which a bemused Dylan returned. Tyr just looked on in anticipation. 

"Captain Hunt allow me to formally introduce myself. I and Fleet Admiral Arthur Pendragon of the People's Republic of Camelot." 

"Camelot? King Arthur? They're just myths." Stated Tyr. Arthur turned to Tyr 

"Just like the Red Wolf." 

"Point taken." Arthur turned back to Dylan. 

"Advanced Research Station Camelot?" Asked Dylan. Arthur just nodded, "Is the _Excalibur_ there?" Again Arthur nodded. 

"However the ship is not operational at the current time. He's being prepared for the Magog Worldship." All three of his hosts turned to him. 

"How the hell do you know about that?" 

"Research Station Camelot was handed the task of preparing for the Worldship after the _Andromedas_ first run-in." Dylan looked at his friends, 

"It's true, but I thought it fell along with the commonwealth." Arthur shook his head and indicated for them to start walking. 

"No it didn't. When the Nietzscheans arrived to capture the station and the _Excalibur_ we preparing for a secret mission into Magog territory." 

"But we had a treaty." Stated Dylan. Arthur had to fight down the anger. 

"They were monsters as I'm sure you are well aware now. Several High ranking members of the High Guard actually agreed with the Nietzscheans about the Treaty of Antares." 

"Shame they were quiet about it." Remarked Tyr. Arthur shrugged. 

"Hindsight's a bitch. Anyway, the High Guard vessels there included the _Excalibur_, the _Wisdom_ and two of her sister ships along with two dozen smaller ships. The Nietzscheans had expected only three or four ships and so were royally trounced. Immediately after all capable ships were deployed." Dylan nodded, 

"Yes. From what records I can find the _Excalibur_ led some fight backs. But I thought all High Guard vessels were destroyed at the Witchhead Nebula?" 

"Not all. The _Excalibur_ himself was delayed by a Nietzschean task force near Earth. By the time he, I, arrived it was over." Dylan looked at Arthur, his face seemed familiar before but now he knew. 

"You're the _Excalibur_." Arthur face turned into a sad smile. 

"Yes. I'm the avatar of the _Excalibur_." Arthur seemed to collect his thoughts and stopped just outside the ships bridge. "It has been along time since I've seen _Andromeda_. Far longer still since I saw a commonwealth officer. Then out of the blue one of my officers handed me this flexi. It stated that the Commonwealth was back. When I realised this I knew I had to find her and you Captain. I had to see if this was for real. And now I will." Arthur walked onto the bridge and walked down to his station. Beka, Dylan and Tyr just looked around. 

"Dylan, have we walked into an alternate universe or something?" The bridge was identical to _Andromedas'_, right down to the shine on the floor. Arthur took over the Captains station and Athena the first officers. Turning to the three newcomers on the bridge, he began to address the crew. 

"Wisdom, activate the intercom. All hands this is the captain. For three hundred years we have prepared for the Magog, but today something special has happened. As many of you are well aware the Commonwealth is being restored by Captain Dylan Hunt on board the _Andromeda Ascendan_t. And along with members of his crew we now go to restore the only hope this universe may have. For the Commonwealth." 

"For the Commonwealth!" Came the reply form everyone on board the ship. Arthur closed the intercom. 

"Captain Hunt If you would do the honours." Dylan was taken startled. Instead of an ally they had found a High Guard legend. If they could repair the _Excalibur_ they'd have a huge lift for fighting the Worldship. Regaining his composure he nodded to Arthur, 

"Thank you. Turning to the pilot he said, "Set course for Sinti, maximum safe speed." 

"Aye Sir." Came the reply and the pack moved off. 

---------- 

------------------- 

Sorry if it seems slow but there's a lot of background info comming up. 

------------------- 


	4. Family Reunions

Chapter 4: Family Reunions 

"_Happy the man who, like Ulysses, has made a fine voyage, or has won the Golden Fleece, and then returns, experienced and knowledgeable, to spend the rest of his life among his family! _" 

Joachim Du Bellay 

-------------------- 

"Rom-doll, when are they due back?" Harper asked as he walked onto the command deck. 

"They should be back soon. Their contact was only three slips away." Replied Rommie. Harper walked over to a nearby console and pulled of the cover. 

"How's Trance doing?" The holo-Rommie appeared. 

"She'll be back in a couple of hours. Something about a garden she had to visit." 

"Which means I've got you all to my self. What about it?" Both versions tossed him evil looks and the hologram vanished. 

"I've got six ships exiting slipstream." Commented the main AI. Harper headed to the flight station while Rommie scanned the inbound vessels. 

"Is it Beka?" Rommie stopped and rechecked the data, "Rommie? What's wrong?" 

"The ship is the _Perpetual Wisdom_. But she was destroyed over three hundred years ago." Harper looked at his interactive love-doll. 

"Did you know her?" 

"She was the last _Glorious Heritage_ class cruiser to be built before the Nietzschean rebellion." 

"I've got an incoming message." Remarked Andromeda. 

"_Andromeda_, this is Dylan. We found our contact and they are willing to sign the charter. Meet us in the hanger when we arrive. There's someone here I think you'll want to meet Rommie. Dylan out." Confused by Dylans cryptic message, the pair walked down to the hanger deck as the _Maru_ landed. After the bay had been re-pressurised, Dylan, Beka and Tyr walked out followed by Arthur and the blonde. 

"Hey boss. How'd everything go?" 

"We had a run-in with the Drago-Kazov, but our new, or should I say old, friends arranged a small get together." Harper laid eyes on the blonde and almost forgot to close his mouth. Rommie looked at the new woman. 

"Wisdom, is that you?" The blonde smiled and walked forward to embrace Rommie. 

"It's me Andromeda. Though I prefer Athena." 

"Call me Rommie." Arthur smiled at the two other AIs. 

"Don't I get a hug too?" Rommie looked at the man though she couldn't quite place him. "Try removing the beard and giving me a haircut." Rommie made the mental changes and gasped as the lights flickered. 

"Arthur?" Arthur grinned. 

"In the flesh, so to speak." Rommie ran forward and almost knocked Arthur over as she grabbed him in case he was a trick of the light. Arthur smiled as she tried to regain her composure. "Miss me." Rommie hit his arm. 

"I thought you were dead. How?" Before Arthur could answer holo-Rommie appeared. 

"It's been a long time Caliburn." Arthur smiled at the hologram. 

"You were the only person who called me that except Guinevere." Arthur seemed to stare off into space. "Of all my children you were most like her." Both Rommies smiled while the crew were shocked. 

"Ah Rommie. What does he mean by children?" The question was on everyones mind. 

"I'll explain later Harper." Arthur put an arm around each female avatar and began to walk. The crew looked at holo-Rommie for answers. She merely shrugged and popped out. Harper turned to his friends. 

"Who the hell was that and how does he know my Rommie?" Dylan began to walk and indicated for them to follow. 

"OK. Here's a history lesson for all of you. Earth entered the Commonwealth in CY 7085 and to commemorate their first five hundred years, two huge vessels were built, The _Lady of the Lake_ and the _Excalibur_. They became the Commonwealth flagships. Nothing their size was ever built in known space to this day." The group had now reached command and entered to find the three avatars talking near the main viewer. 

"So you're saying that he's over two thousand years old." 

"Actually I'll be two thousand, four hundred and ninety-nine in a month." Harper and Beka stared wide-eyed while Tyr tried not to look shocked. 

"So what's so special about them?" Asked Beka. Dylan walked towards the main viewer. 

"Andromeda." The ships AI appeared on one of the side monitors. On the main screen an image appeared. 

"This is the _Glorious Heritage _class heavy cruiser." 

"In other words you." 

"Indeed." The ship shrunk so that another ship could be inserted into the frame. "This is the _Excalibur._" 

"Impressive." Remarked Tyr. 

"That thing's twice your size Rommie. That can't be right." All AIs smiled. 

"My official dimensions are 2301 by 1276 by 625 metres and I had a crew compliment, at the time of the fall, of nearly ten thousand. I have two hundred and forty missile tubes and over three hundred slip-fighters." 

"Holy freakin' cali melons!" Remarked Harper. "What the hell was the Commonwealth going for?" Arthur smiled, 

"One ship battle-groups. I also had two thousand Lancers and a lot of counter measures." 

"Anyway Dylan you were saying?" Prompted Beka. She was glad that this ship was going to be on their side. 

"Well eventually the avatars met, fell in love and were married." Tyr laughed. 

"Married! Two High Guard warships were married! What was the point, they couldn't reproduce." 

"Actually." Commented Arthur before Tyr could continue, "Drago Museveni himself said, and I quote, 'The perfect union of firepower.'. So don't you dare say it's unnatural for AIs to marry." Tyr walked towards Arthur as everyone prepared for the fireworks. 

"How dare you quote the progenitor on such a preposterous statement." 

"Oh but I can prove it. Captain Hunt would it be possible to raise the _Wisdom_?" 

"No problem." Arthur turned to face the main viewer as the bridge of the _Wisdom_ appeared on-screen. 

"Lieutenant, could you fetch the 'Diary of Drago' and have it send over here." The officer on-screen saluted and after the replying killed the link. Arthur just shook his head. "I wish they would stop saluting. It gets really annoying after a couple of hundred years." He turned back to face Tyr. "When that book arrives I'll expect an apology." Tyr just walked off the bridge. 

"Excuse me Arthur, but the 'Diary of Drago'?" Asked Beka. 

"Drago Museveni. What you don't think he kept a diary or logbook for future generations to read? Anyway I was kind of enjoying a story." He turned to face Dylan again prompting the Captain to continue. 

"Well to cut a long story short, when it was decided to build Andromeda and her sisters Argosy Command decided to use a combination of the two ships core personalities as a template for the new AIs." 

So that's why he called her his child?" Commented Harper. He looked at Arthur, "Whatever she says I did, I didn't do it." 

"I've got an incoming message for the Red Wolf. Who is that?" Arthur faced the main screen as the crew took up their positions. 

"That would be me." Harper stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Arthur. Arthur for his part, just ignored him. "Captain Hunt?" 

"Go ahead Rommie." On-screen appeared a human. 

"Sir. It's begun." The screen went dark and Arthur and Athena began to walk off the bridge. 

"What the hell." Dylan turned to the departing figures. 

"Arthur, what was that about?" Arthur stopped and turned to face the bridge. 

"I'm sorry but I can't explain just now. Send a copy of the defence pact to my ship and I'll put it before our government. I'm sorry to run out on you like this but.." Dylan just nodded beginning to understand what was going on. Rommie was worried. 

"You just came back into my life and now you have to run off." Arthur gave her a sad smile. 

"Duty calls. Hold the line Andromeda." 

"Hold the line Excalibur." With that Arthur and Athena were gone and soon the pack had entered slipstream. 

---------- 

Note: It refers to Sabra-Jaguar, Drago-Kazov war. 

---------- 


	5. Live Free or Die

ï»¿ 

Chapter 5: Live Free or Die

"_The most heroic word in all languages is revolution_."   
Eugene Debs 

---------- 

Several weeks later after the war with the Drago-Kazov, the _Andromeda_ was orbiting Mobius when a courier ship entered the system looking for Captain Hunt. Dylan and Rommie were in command as a human appeared on-screen. 

"Captain Hunt my name is James Franklin and I represent the newly established government of Carbis III. We've recently overthrown the former Nietzschean overlords and have driven them off-world. However they are returning in force and we have no way of stopping them. We desperately need your help." Dylan nodded. 

"Very well Mr. Franklin, I'll gather my people and meet you at Carbis." Franklin sighed. 

"Thank you Captain." With that the signal went dead and the small ship turned around and headed home. Dylan began to walk off the bridge. 

"Rommie order everyone back onboard and then set course for Carbis and transfer all available data to my quarters." Without waiting for the reply Dylan left. Soon everyone was onboard and the mighty warship got underway. 

----------- 

As the _Andromeda_ exited slipstream in the Carbis system Dylan explained the situation to his crew. 

"These people recently removed the Drago-Kazov from power and we're here to ensure that they stay free." 

"The Drago-Kazov will want to retake the capital by force. It would be an embarrassment to them to have to destroy it. More likely they will nuke an outlying city with minimal input to the harvest that they take." Tyr commented. Dylan nodded and turned to Rommie. 

"My guess would be Siudo. It's a remote city of about thirty thousand on the northern tip of the main continent." 

"Also it is not near any major animal migration routes." Added Rommie. 

"OK. First we need to evacuate that city to nearby villages and hamlets then were have to prepare the capital for attack." Dylan began to walk off of command. "Tyr, Trance, Rommie you're with me. Beka prepare a nice surprise for the Dragans." Beka smiled and through a mock salute. 

"Aye aye Captain." As the group reached the hanger deck Dylan stopped. 

"Trance, Rommie head to Siudo and begin the evacuation with Tyr and I deal with the government." They headed their separate ways with Rommie and Trace taking slip-fighters while the guys took the _Maru_. 

---------- 

As Dylan and Tyr left the _Maru_ they were greeted by Franklin and another man. 

"Captain Hunt thank you for coming." He spotted Tyrs' bone-blades., "Why did you bring this Uber with you?" Dylan gave the man a tense smile. 

"This is my weapons officer Tyr Anasazi. He is of a different pride than the Drago-Kazov and is a loyal and trusted member of my crew and you will treat him as such." Franklin took the Captain at his word but never took his eyes of the Nietzschean. 

"As you will." He turned and indicated the approaching party. "My I present Consul Gregory, newly elected head of our government." The man shook hands with Dylan but backed away from Tyr who threw him a cold smile. 

"An honour to meet you Captain. I'm just sorry it couldn't be under better terms." 

"As am I." The group began to walk towards the government building as Gregory explained the situation to Dylan while Tyr examined the approach to the building for possible ambush locations. As the group entered Tyr spoke up. 

"Excuse the interruption Consul but is this the only entrance to this building." Gregory nodded. 

"Yes it is." Tyr stopped. 

"Then with our permission I'll begin to prepare a surprise for the Drago-Kazov." 

"Very well. Mr. Franklin will sty with you as he is head of security." With that Dylan and Gregory walked off leaving the other two to examine the building. 

"How much do you trust the Nietzschean?" Asked Gregory once he was out of earshot of Tyr. 

"I trust Tyr to be Tyr." Replied Dylan. Noticing the bemused look on the Consuls face he continued, "Tyrs' pride was wiped out by the Drago-Kazov." 

"Ah. Very well then let me show you our central control centre." 

---------- 

Eventually Siudo had been evacuated and several other cites as well. Trance had returned to the _Andromeda_ and Rommie had joined Dylan and Tyr to help defend the capital. The three walked towards the capital building to take up defensive positions. Standing guard over the building, down side alleys out of sight were Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. Just then alarms across the capital sound. 

"Dylan, I've just be told by myself that a fleet of Nietzschean design is approaching." 

"How many?" 

"Fifteen cruisers, twenty-five destroyers and three troop transports along with fighter support." 

"Obviously they want the planet back." Remarked Tyr. "Though the fleet dose seem unusually large for a backwater planet." 

"This planet served as a local command centre for the surrounding systems." Commented Rommie. "It's location makes it critical to their control of the entire sector." 

"So I guess they want it back?" 

"Yes." 

"Well tough because we were here first!" With that Dylan walked of towards the control centre as Tyr and Rommie exchanged looks before following. Over the following six hours the battle raged on both the planet and in orbit as the _Andromeda_ and every available ship tried to hold off the advancing fleet. Soon only the _Andromeda_ was left. 

"Andromeda, raise Dylan on the planet." Quickly the main viewer showed a bruised captain Hunt. 

"Beka?" The ship shook as another missile penetrated the defence grid. 

"Dylan the local boys are toast and we're running out of offensive missiles." 

"OK. Fall back to Enkindu and round up some support." 

"But Dylan what about you?" Dylan shook his head. 

"We're pinned down here. There's no way we can get out without backup. Get away and find some, we'll be OK." 

"You three stay alive or I'll kill you myself." Beka closed the link and called Harper, who was busy trying to keep the ship together. 

"Harper get up here, we're leaving." 

"But what about Rommie?" 

"Either we leave now and get help or we die." He could be heard huffing over the comlink. 

"Fine, but we had better come back for them." 

"We will Harper. We will." With that the _Andromeda_ moved of and entered slipstream. 

---------- 


	6. Jailbreak

This is the longest chapter of any story I've ever started and, I hope, the best. Opinions welcome 

--------------- 

Chapter 6: Jailbreak

_"We feel free when we escape -- even if it be but from the frying pan to the fire."_

Eric Hoffer 

---------- 

Tyr watched for guards while Rommie tried to override the doors. 

"Any luck?" 

"None." Rommie stepped back from the console. "You'd think they didn't want us wandering off." 

"We have company." Remarked Tyr. When the doors opened the pair were resting on separate bucks as Dylan was thrown on the floor. Rommie rushed to his side while Tyr looked up at the guards. 

"I take it he wasn't very helpful?" The lead guard sneered. 

"All he gave us was name, rank and number." Tyr leaned back on the bunk. 

"I could have told you that. So who's next?" 

"The commander would like to disassemble the AI and see what she holds." Two guards entered the cell to grab Rommie while the other three waited outside. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Came a disembodied voice from down the corridor. The guards outside turned to face the newcomer raising their weapons as one. 

"Why not?" Asked the lead guard. 

"She's family." The guards fell to a rapid fire volley before they could fire off a shot. One of the remaining guards ran out only to be cut down like his friends. The other guard turned towards the door, dreading what was out there. He never found out as Tyr sneaked up behind him and snapped his neck. Tyr and Rommie looked up in surprise as Arthur came walking into view. 

"Don't you know a jail break when you see one." Joked Arthur. "Grab Captain Hunt and let's move." Rommie lifted Dylan to his feet as Tyr grabbed two weapons handing one to Rommie. Arthur lead them down the corridor out of the jailhouse. As the group exited they ran into a squad of Nietzschean soldiers. 

"Halt." Yelled the leader as the others approached with weapons raised. "Surrender now." Arthur smiled at the man. 

"Really? I was going to suggest you do the same." 

"Why. We have you out numbered and outgunned. You have no backup and the nearest support will be my soldiers." Arthur walked up to the leader until he was only a metre away ignoring the other guards. 

"Welcome to my parlour." Before the leader could reply fire erupted from surrounding objects. Chairs, boxes even the walls started shooting at the guards. It was as though the planet herself was striking down the guards. As the last guard fell. The objects that hand be firing changed and in their place stood twelve fully armoured Lancers. 

"Said the spider to the fly." Said the nearest Lancer. Saluting Arthur he spoke, "Admiral all targets neutralised. Beta team has disabled the communications while Delta team has sealed off the barracks." Arthur grinned broadly at the soldier while returning the salute, 

"Well done Major. Signal all teams, we have package and are making delivery." As the Major relayed the message two men came forward to carry Dylan. As the force moved off, Tyr came forward and talked to Arthur, 

"Interesting toys." Arthur still grinning turned to face him, 

"Advanced camouflage technology. Only useful for stationary objects and takes five seconds to adapt to the surroundings. Nothing can enter but anything can exit." Tyr nodded in understanding. 

"Helpful for ambushes." A smile crept over his lips, "Or assassinations." Arthur laughed softly, a slight twinkle in his eye, 

"Never thought of it." As they neared the hanger deck the lead scout signalled for the group to stop. The Major filled them in on the situation. 

"We've got about two dozen hostiles preparing to assault the hanger." 

"I take it there was a problem with our cargo." Replied Arthur with a slight grin. The Major broadly smiled in return. 

"It would appear so." The smile vanished and his face became emotionless. "Delta team are already inside preparing our papers for inspection. Once the guards enter Alpha and Beta teams will assault from the rear as Delta team repel boarders." 

"Carry on Major. I'll stay with our cargo." Tyr and Arthur crept back towards Dylan, Rommie was by his side. "How is he?" 

"Two broken ribs, a shattered hand and a mild concussion. There may be internal bleeding but it's difficult to tell." Responded Rommie, her eyes never leaving the captain. "He'll needs medical attention immediately." 

"Don't worry. My best battlefield surgeon is on the ship and I've arranged help at Lurdes three." Tyr looked sceptically at Arthur, 

"How did you manage that on short notice? Lurdes is one of the premier medical centres around." 

"Who do think created the centre." Before Tyr or Rommie could respond the Nietzschean forces assaulted the hanger bay. Seconds later the Lancers attacked, with no where to hide the Nietzscheans were eliminated within minutes. Tyr and Rommie lifted Dylan and the group moved towards the hanger. 

Once everyone was on board Arthur and Tyr headed to the ships bridge while Rommie stayed with Dylan in the small medical bay. As the ship lifted off the Major came forward and saluted. 

"All men present and accounted for. We have four injured, none serious. The doc says Captain Hunt will be fine for now but he'll need surgery within the next twelve hours." 

"Thank you Tau." Replied Arthur. "I'm glad you were in the area." A sardonic grin appeared over Taus' face. 

"Anything to get back at those Dragan bastards!" He spat at the mention of the enemy pride and, after saluting again walked of the bridge. Tyr looked at Arthur quizzically, 

"He lost his family to the Drago-Kazov when he was young. I'm surprised you don't recognise him." Tyr shrugged, 

"He is obviously Nietzschean and he does bear a similarity to one of my father's wife's but otherwise I couldn't tell you anything." Arthur started to speak but was cut of by a Lieutenant. 

"Sir, we have a tail." Arthur turned to face the forward display as it showed a collection of blips closing fast from behind. 

"How many." 

"Two dozen fighters and a pair of destroyers. The destroyers are too far away to follow us into slipstream but the fighters will be on us in five minutes." Arthur activated the comms, 

"Engine room we're going to need every last ounce of thrust you can give use." 

"The engines are already at ten percent over maximum." 

"Give me twenty." He closed the link before the engineer could reply. "All hands. Battle-stations. Helm, how long to slipstream?" 

"We'll need ten more minutes." 

"Fighters will be on us in one." Said the Lieutenant, answering the next question. Tyr stepped forward and whispered in Arthurs' ear, 

"I don't suppose your pack is nearby." Arthur shook his head. 

"And to make matters worse this is an insertion craft. We don't exactly pack any real firepower only six PDLs." Tyr nodded and walked over towards the Lieutenant. 

"In that case I think I'll give this young man a hand." Arthur nodded. He must remember to compliment Dylan on his crew. 

"Missiles in the water." 

"How many?" 

"Six." Replied Tyr, who had taken over informing Arthur so the Lieutenant could concentrate on targeting. "My guess would be a probe volley to see our defences." 

"Target but hold fire until the missiles are within one light second." Tyr went to say something but stopped himself. "Helm, evasive pattern delta-four. Anything nearby we could use as cover?" 

"Nothing sir." Came the reply from an Ensign manning sensors. "Nearest comet is six minutes away and would take us too close to a gas giant to enter slipstream." 

"Missiles have broken through our defence ring and the fighters are almost on top of us." The ship rocked as the first missiles hit. The insertion craft surged forwards through space ducking and diving to avoid the incoming fire from the closing pursuers. One of the bridge stations exploded as a missile hit sending a crewman flying across the deck before making sickening sound as he collided with the tactical station. Tyr reached down to check his pulse and shook his head at Arthur. 

"We're far enough away to slip." Yelled the helm officer over the sounds of sirens and explosions. 

"Then go, for the love of the empress go." Replied Arthur yelling loud enough for Rommie to hear him as she approached command. The ship surged into the slipstream with the fighters leaving a trail for the destroyers before following. 

"Full reverse." Yelled Arthur as the small craft exited slipstream. Not questioning, the helm officer slammed the small craft backwards sending loose items and several unsecured member s of the crew flying forwards as the AG fields were pushed to the maximum. As the slip portal opened again, a lead group of six fighters came storming through chasing the prey. 

"Fire." The small ships PDLs opened up on the fighters at point-blank range and destroyed then all. "Full speed for Lurdes." The ship barely passed the wreckage of the fighters as a dozen more exited slipstream and tried frantically to avoid the wreckage. Soon ten of the fighters began to fire again on the target. On the bridge Tyr looked over at Arthur with new found respect. Just then Rommie came running onto the bridge. 

"What the hell was that?" Arthur ignored her concentrating fully on yelling orders at his officers as the craft ducked and dodged trying to avoid the enemy fire. 

"Merely your 'father' paying back the Dragans for the hospitality." Rommie was surprised at both the referral to Arthur as her father and the respect for him evident in Tyrs' eyes. 

"How far to Lurdes?" Asked Arthur. 

"We'll be in their defence range in five minutes." Arthur nodded. 

"The destroyers have exited slipstream." 

"What's the strength of our guests?" 

"Thirteen fighters and both destroyers. Correction, one of the destroyers is losing speed. It must have taken damage from the debris." Arthur allowed himself to smile. Turning to Rommie he spoke, 

"Tell the doc to get your captain in a drop pod." Noting the look on her face he explained. "We can't stop as Lurdes is a neutral facility which even the Dragans don't bother but it won't allow military vessels to land so you'll be safe on the planet." Rommie nodded and left the bridge. 

"Incoming hail from the planet."! 

"On-screen." A burly looking of man appeared on screen. "Hello Director Sevesson how are you today?" Sevesson didn't look at all pleased. 

"Arthur Pendragon. I should have known. I assume you're dropping of a package." The voice dripped with venom. Arthur nodded, 

"Correct as usual Director. We have casualties in need of immediate treatment and they be heading down in a drop pod soon." The Director gave Arthur a dry smile, 

"Very well. Once inside our defence grid they'll be safe. Sevesson out." 

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Dylan here?" Asked Tyr, "It sounds as though you and the Director aren't on good terms." Arthur waved him off. 

"Nonsense. That was merely for show as we were talking on an open frequency. We're old friends. Heck, I introduced him to his wife." Tyr smiled, if he'd fallen for the deception there was no doubt the Drago-Kazov had as well. 

"Pod's away." Arthur smiled, a grim determination set on his face. 

"Good. Helm being us about and head straight for the destroyer." 

"Your purpose?" Tyr asked. Arthur turned to face him, his eyes seemed to glow with an unworldly presence. 

"Simple. I intend to send her straight to hell." He turned to face to main-viewer. "Helm, ramming speed!" 

"Sir." Yelled the Ensign manning the sensors, "I have a slipstream opening." 

"On-screen." All the crew looked as the newcomer exited into normal space. Arthur looked on dumb struck. "Well I'll be dammed." 

Rommie watched as her saviours turned back towards the Dragan forces. She turned to face an injured soldier, 

"What's he doing?" The soldier looked up at the rapidly accelerating vessel. 

"To send those scum to hell." 

"How he's out numbered and outgunned." The soldier shrugged, 

"Never stopped him before." As both ships began their charge time seemed to slow until only a few hundred yards separated the ships. Suddenly were the two ships once stood, now a giant explosion thundered across the heavens. 

"NO!" Yelled Rommie. Dylan stirred at the sound of her voice, 

"Rommie? What's wrong?" He asked, through blood soaked eyes he saw her cry. 

"Dylan. It's Tyr and Arthur, they're, they're..." She seemed unable to finish, 

"They're what?" She looked him straight in his eyes, 

"They're dead." Dylan slipped back into the darkness. 


	7. It's All in the Wrist

ï»¿ 

Chapter 7: It's All in the Wrist 

_"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."_

Arthur C. Clarke 

---------- 

Dylan groaned. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see an old man in a white suit. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Commented the man. 

"Where am I?" Asked Dylan, the man barely heard him. 

"You're on Lurdes Three. I'm Chief Surgeon Hank McCoy. And you are?" 

"Dylan Hunt, Captain. Serial number.." The doctor waved him off, 

"I just needed your name." He turned towards the door and signalled a medic to open the door. Rommie and Beka came rushing in. 

"Hello sailor. Enjoy your vacation?" Remarked Beka. Dylan smiled then groaned as pain shot up his back, 

"Lovely scenery but the host was a bit impolite." Both Beka and Rommie were relieved to see he was OK. 

"Don't worry about him." Said Rommie, "I've been informed he had a nasty accident." 

"Couldn't happen to a nicer man." Dylan seemed to stare off into space, 

"Rommie, how did we get here? The last thing I remember was landing on the cell floor." 

"Well you missed our great escape act." Rommie was smiling as Tyr came walking in. 

"So the good captain lives. Pity, I was hoping for a promotion." While Tyr was smiling, the look in his eyes still disturbed Dylan after nearly two years. 

"How did you and Rommie manage to escape?" 

"We had help from the Knights of the Round Table." Catching Dylans bemused look Rommie interrupted, 

"In other words Arthur and a platoon of Lancers entered the facility and carried out a tactical extraction. The details are in the report on your desk." 

"Which I hope one of your crew brings you Captain as you are confined to the medical facilities for the next forty-eight hours." Only Tyr didn't shoot evil looks at the doctor. 

"Were is Arthur anyway? I'd like to thank him for the rescue." 

"He's with Trance in one of the gardens." Answered Beka, "It seems they know each other from before she joined my crew." 

"And Harper?" The crew suddenly realised they were missing one of their number. 

"Is he blond, mid twenties with a data-port?" 

"Yes." Beka was almost sacred to get an answer. 

"He's currently in a detention cell. Something about public lewdness towards several young nurses." Beka and Dylan both cringed while Tyr shook his head. 

"Oh really." Remarked Rommie, "I'd like to talk to him." McCoy merely shrugged, 

"I don't see a problem, go see the Director in section twenty-six alpha." With that Rommie stormed out muttering about 'having eyes for only me'. Beka smiled, 

"Harper's in trouble now." Dylan looked up at McCoy, 

"Am I allowed to wander the facilities." McCoy looked at him bemused. 

"You're like my son. Never does what's good for him. Very well, but someone must be with you all times and wear this." He handed Dylan a small circular device, "It will monitor your vitals. Just in case." With some help Dylan managed to stand and followed by his friends left the medical ward. 

As the trio entered the garden they found Arthur and the recently goldenised Trance sitting on a small lawn enjoying some food. 

"A picnic?" Remarked Dylan as they approached, Trance looked up and smiled while Arthur didn't acknowledge their presence. 

"I see they let patients roam freely here." Commented Arthur between mouthfuls of a sandwich. "I really must talk to Berti about that." 

"Berti?" Asked Beka, 

"Sorry. Director Sevesson. He's an old friend and head of the planetary council." Beka nodded in understanding. 

"Arthur, I owe you a debt for saving my life that those of my crew." Arthur waved of Dylans' comment and indicated for the trio to sit. 

"The debt has already been repaid." 

"Oh?" 

"The _Andromeda_ has the most wonderful sense of timing I have ever seen." Catching Dylan's bemused look Tyr decided to explain, 

"After our departure from Carbis, Arthur decided to drop the injured off here at Lurdes." 

"My understanding was Lurdes doesn't let military ships land." Interrupted Tyr. Arthur smiled, 

"A half-truth." Everyone looked at him sceptically before Tyr continued, 

"After dropping the injured off he," Tyr threw a malicious look at Arthur, "decided to play kamikaze with a Nietzschean destroyer." 

"What ship were you in?" Arthur put down his sandwich with a look of mild disgust. 

"Given that I only had maybe a day before you were moved to a secure location a used one of my tactical squads to rescue you. They were using the _Hidden Surprise_, a Low Observable Special Warfare Ship." Dylan looked on in shock, 

"An LSW? You hand what ten PDLs." 

"Six actually." Corrected Tyr. Dylan looked at Tyr then back at Arthur, 

"You were outweighed twenty to one in sheer mass alone. Did you have any kind of plan?" Non perplexed Arthur took a sip of his drink before answering. 

"I was planing a game of chicken until the _Andromeda_ came charging in." He raised his drink to Beka and Trance. "Who said the cavalry's never on time." Dylan seemed to accept that. 

"I have a question, well two actually." Said Trance. 

"Go on." 

"Why do you eat? I thought Avatars didn't need to." 

"Actually I do." Noticing the looks he continued, "Instead of an internal battery that needs recharging every week or so at best. Quite a problem when you go looking for fun." 

"You mean trouble." Observed Tyr. Arthur shrugged. 

"You say to-mat-o I say to-mate-o. What ever you call it, the drain on my batteries was excessive. So my engineers fashioned am internal energy chamber. In essence the same as living beings use food for energy except I'm able to gain ninety-four point five percent of all possible energy." As they digested this he turned back to Trance, "your second question?" 

"Chicken? Isn't that an Earth animal?" Arthur smiled at her with a parental look. 

"On old Earth the game chicken was were two competitors charged at each other. The first to pull away was a chicken i.e. Frightened." A look of understanding passed over Trances' face. At that moment Rommie came in with Harper in tow. 

"Rommie that hurts let go." She was dragging him along with a firm grip on his ear. In response she just tugged harder which drew a series of moans. She walked right up to Arthur. 

"Does your ship need repairs?" 

"Nothing major." He replied. "Check with Master Sergeant Chambers, he'll know what repairs are necessary." Rommie turned to look at Harper. 

"You here that. First we're going to the see the Master Sergeant and you'll do any repairs he suggests. Then we'll head back to the _Andromeda_ where you'll scrub the air filters until I can see my reflection in them." Before Harper could respond he was dragged off. 

"HELP!" He yelled. 

"Sorry Harper you're on your own." Answered Beka. She turned to face Arthur, "On a different subject, how do you know Trance." 

"Well I knew the pixie Trance." Trance slapped him around they head. 

"Hello, I told you why I changed." In response he messed her hair. "Not the Hair!" Everyone bar Tyr laughed before Arthur answered, 

"It was on Picrion Three. At the time the planet was a thriving slave trade centre. While there I noticed this little cage with a big crowd. Wondering what was inside, I approached to see this purple biped being poked and prodded by passers by. Something in her eyes intrigued me so I had my guards clear away the crowd and we had a little talk." While he was talking Trance hand moved behind him and began playing with his hair. "After about ten minutes we were interrupted by the jailer, a portly little Chichin by the name of Rashur." 

"So you bought her then?" Asked Tyr, who was becoming increasingly bored. Both Arthur and Trance smiled, 

"Actually I went back that night to rescue her but by the time a found her cell she had escaped. From what the guard told me before he went back to sleep, she used her tail to pick the lock." 

"That's our Trance." Said Beka, a broad grin on her face. 

"Anyway. When I returned the next day she had been recaptured. So I bought her." 

"How much?" Asked Dylan. Until now nothing of Trance's past was known. 

"The final figure was ten point two million credits." Pausing while the number set in he turned and ran his forefinger along her cheek. "And worth every penny." A small giggle escaped her lips. 

"Trance?" Questioned Beka. Trance waved her off as Arthur continued, 

"Unknown to anyone but me was that my account chip contained a simple virus which sent the account numbers of everyone present back to my ship. The total amount taken that day was Thirty-four point six billion credits." 

"Billion?" 

"Yes billion. The virus was remarkably effective. As the computers planet-wide crashed, most of the bigger traders and buyers in the 'industry' decided to leave the planet. But they couldn't take their slaves due to technical difficulties." Arthur smiled at the memory. "By startling coincidence, they all suffered drive failures while exiting slipstream." 

"Effective method." Commented Tyr, "How did manage to sabotage all the ships?" A menacing glint appeared in Arthurs' eyes. 

"Actually, it was the planets' own computers, with a little rewriting they changed the exit points for the drive computers to a nearby red giant. Ashes to ashes and all that." Tyr nodded while mentally adjusting Arthurs' treat potential. "Soon after the planet established a new democratic government." 

"Thanks to an anonymous donation of two billion." Added Trance. Everyone smiled at the 'anonymous' individual. 

"As I recall Rashur had a spiritual awakening and, after turning evidence for the state, joined a wayist monastery." 

"Did you threaten him?" Asked Dylan. Arthur began to inspect his nails. 

"Heaven forbid." He replied nonchalantly, "I have people for that." Before anyone could ask further questions, a Perseid approached. 

"Admiral Pendragon, Captain Hunt and crew, your presence is requested in the council chambers." Dylan nodded to the man and he left. As the group followed, Beka pulled Dylan to the back. 

"Dylan. I recognise the planet he was talking about." 

"Is there a problem Beka?" She stopped. 

"The slave trade fell on Picrion over fifty years ago." 

---------- 

Hope no-one fell asleep. I could skip the background scenes but I find they add something to the story. 

Anyone dis/agree. 


End file.
